1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a wireless transmission device, and more particularly to a wireless transmission device that can receive an external rechargeable battery recharged at the time of manipulation and has a rechargeable battery recharged by electric power supplied from the received rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a wireless transmission device including a wireless mouse that has a battery serving as an internal power source and transmits user's manipulation signal by wireless and a receiver that is connected to a PC (Personal Computer), receives the mouse manipulation signal transmitted from the wireless mouse, and outputs the received mouse manipulation signal to the PC (for example, see Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3090068).
According to the wireless transmission device, the receiver can be contained in the wireless mouse. Therefore, the wireless mouse is excellent in portability at the time when the wireless mouse is intended to be used in other PC.
In the past, the known wireless transmission device should be connected to a charging cradle in order to be charged. Accordingly, the known device can not be charged while a PC is used, and a user may forget the charging operation even when the user plans to do the charging operation after using the PC.